


𝓜𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne is not related to Adrien, Gen, Marinette and everyone else are 17 now, except for Adrienne and Marin, who are 22.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Two years ago, there was an accident.An accident that caused severe memory loss.Two years later, she remembers something.A pair of incredible green eyes.Released from the hospital at last, she sets out on a journey with the help of the brother and her old diary, to find the owner of those eyes.





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Am I working on too many fanfics? I think so.  
> Sorry guys, I will have to update slowly on my works, considering School is starting soon, and I am being forced to do after-school activities. 😢 Oh, depression.

Green eyes.

They only thing she remembers are green eyes.

 

A pair of eyes so green it puts the grass and trees to shame. A green that just seems to radiate life and happiness.

 

It has been two years since the accident that killed her parents and started her Amnesia, and all she has left is her Brother, a bracelet, and a memory of mesmerizing green eyes staring into her own, sparkling with honesty and joy.

 

She never knew who it was.

But she remembers when she first saw it...

 

**//|\\\**

 

“Marinette, this was your favorite bracelet! You never took it off. The doctor had to though. Do you remember anything?” Marin’s questioning and sad eyes peered into her own.

 

She took the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist.

She traced the outline of the largest bead in the bracelet when it came to her.

 

Those green eyes like pools of happiness that she wanted to remember forever.

 

**\\\|//**

 

“Marinette, your brother is here! Can he come in?”

She called out her permission and started to fiddle with the bracelet around her wrist.

 

“Mari! I am so sorry for not visiting more often!” He said this every time. She understood completely. Her brother is very busy.

 

Her brother was an amazing brother but also really successful businessman called Marin Cheng. (#Genderswapped Mari if you didn’t know, he’s her brother in this AU though)

 

Still, he visited her when he could.

And he also told her great stories about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but mainly Chat because Ladybug disappeared or something.

And still apologized profusely for not being able to visit more, but she always said it was fine. He was busy.

It was not fine. But he sure was busy.

 

“Anyways, I have a surprise for you!” A surprise?

“Look what I tracked down!” He held out a pink and white polka dotted book in the shape of a semicircle. “Your old diary!”

 

She was surprised.

This was....

....the second best thing ever! (After getting the bracelet and remembering those amazing green eyes of course...)

 

¥§¥

 

After my brother left, I decided to read my old diary.

I started at the beginning;

 

_Dear diary, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am 14 years old._

Huh _,_ so she wrote this when she was fourteen _._

_If you are not me, or are a boy, or Chloé, or my SNOOPING BROTHER especially, GET OUT!_

Well, she was technically her, and she was certainly not a boy. Or Chloé. Or her brother.

_May 11, 2016 (I chose a random year, sorry)_

_Chloé is so annoying! She tripped me today, and I landed on poor Nath!_

_It was really awkward. He went bright red and froze in shock I think with this weirdly ridiculous expression on his face._

Right, she didn’t seem to like this Chloé girl, and it seems the feeling was mutual.

Nice to know she wasn’t a bully.

 

She skipped ahead a bit.

_November 1, 2017_

_Dear diary,_

_SOME CRAZY THINGS HAPPENED TODAY!_

_You know Ivan? Well, he got turned into a huge stone monster because of-wait for it-Chloé! (And Kim)_

_That brat thinks she can get away with anything! Also, on the topic of Chloé, she apparently has a boyfriend. Adrien Agreste, I think his name is. Yes, AGRESTE, like, GABRIEL AGRESTE the famous fashion designer. He is his son, and his top model. Urgh. He’s probably a brat like her. I also made a new friend! Her name is Alya! She is super cool and stood up to Chloé! CHLOÉ! I am so glad she’s on my side lol._

_Anyway, Ivan got turned into a huge... stone.... thingy...... and he grabbed Mylene and ran up the Eiffel Tower with her!_

_Here’s where things get weirder._

_A box appeared on my desk, and inside were a pair of earrings. Then, this red... bug-mouse thing appeared, and I freaked out._

_She knew my name, and it could talk._

_She explained she was a magical creature called a Kwami, and she could turn me into a SUPERHERO!_

_And then, I transformed, (and accidentally made Mom and Dad panic because of my sudden disappearance, whoops!) and I bumped into-literally-my new partner, who loves puns!_

_I wonder if She would have liked puns..._ ‘She’? Who was ‘She’?

_Anyways, I defeated Stoneheart! (The stone monster guy)_

_I have to give Kim a serious talking to!_

“Marinette dear? Lights out please!”

 

Marinette nodded quickly and sighed. She would continue tomorrow.


	2. ...Visitors?

“Good morning Marinette!”

“Morning Marigold!” She responded sleepily.

“I have news for you today!”

That caught her attention.

“News? What kind of news?”

“Apparently, one of your friend has been trying to find you and your brother! She only just found out you were in hospital, and is coming with another of your old friends to visit soon!”

 

Friends...

Well, the girl is probably Alya, but then who is the other one?

 

Then she remembered something.

 

“Nurse, was I wearing a pair of earrings two years ago?”

She nodded.

“Yes you were poppet, do you want me to get them for you?”

She nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll ask around and see if anyone knows where they are! Hopefully I’ll be able to find them soon!”

 

She walked off, leaving Marinette with her questions.

 

Then, she remembered how to get answers. 

 

She reached over to her bedside table for her old Diary, flipping to the page after the one she read.

 

_November 2, 2017_

 

_Dear diary,_

 

_I failed._

_Because of me, the Akuma multiplied and affected hundreds of innocent happy citizens._

 

_I knew I wasn’t cut out to be Ladybug._

_I failed._

_Chloé was right._

_I can’t do anything right._

 

Wait,

So _she_ was  _Ladybug?_

 

She flipped ahead to the next page.

 

_November 2, 2017 (later)_

 

_I did it!_

 

_I defeated Hawkmoth, stood up to Chloé, and got a major confidence boost!_

 

_Only downside, Chloé’s ‘Adrikins’ put GUM on my SEAT._

 

_Urgh._

 

Next page.

 

_November 3, 2017_

 

_It’s official._

 

_I have a crush._

 

_You know that boy, Adrien?_

 

_Well, after school he apologised to me and explained he was taking the gum OFF the seat and give me his umbrella. He's so sweet! <_3

 

Huh, didn't expect that.

 

"Marinette, you have visitors!"

"Is it Adrienne and Marin?"

"No, a girl called Alya and a boy called Nino actually!" Wait what?

"Um, ok, let them in I guess..."

 

A girl with ombré brown-red hair just past her shoulders and a boy with a red cap on his head and headphones slung around his neck burst into the room, startling me.

 

“Marinette?” The boy-Nino, I think it was-asked.

 

“Uh, hi?” I squeak.

 

“MARINETTE! Ohmygod guess what happens two months ago? Guess! Nevermind I’ll just tell you, ROSE AND JULEKA GOT TOGETHERRRR! Whoo! Isn’t that great!?” The girl-Alya-looked at her expectantly.

 

“Um, who’s Rose and...Juleka?”

 

They stared at her.

 

“...what?”

“I, uh, I lost my memories.”

 

She continued staring at her.

 

Suddenly she cried, “WELL LETS FILL YOU IN THEN, SHALL WE?”

 

~one long Alya explanation later~

 

“Ohh, so THATS who Chloé is! I was reading my old diary and it mentioned her, in wondered why she got away with EVERYTHING.”

 

“Marinette, friends, I’m sorry to interrupt this conversation about that brat of the mayors daughter,” we all snickered. “But, I have some great news! Marinette, your being released from the hospital.”


	3. Released at last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette: FREEDOMMMMMMMMM!!!!  
> Alya: *filming for blog*  
> Nino: *facepalm*

“W-wait, what!?”

she was stunned. 

“Yup, you were discharged this morning. You are free to go tomorrow!”

silence. 

“Mari?”

”WHAHOO!!!!” She yelled, nearly falling out of the bed. 

“Mari! Chill!” Nino said between chuckles. 

 

¥§¥

 

”Marinette, I was able to track down those earrings you asked for!” She opened her palm to reveal two small black earrings.

”Oh, really? Wow, thank you so much!” She took the earrings from he hand and screwed them in. 

“Your welcome dear, now goodnight!” She said, smiling, before turning the light off and leaving Marinette alone in total darkness. 

 

“Tikki?” A red blur came shooting out of the earrings, stopping before her face. 

“Marinette!” She whisper-yelled as not to wake anyone or alert her to her presence. 

“Tikki!” Marinette cupped her hands around the Kwami and held her close to her cheek. 

Tikki giggled.

”I’m happy to see you too Mari, but it’s time for bed now. Night!” She said happily, and darted down under the pillow where she rested out of sight. 

“Goodnight Tikki.” 

 

¥§¥

 

”Marinette? Marinette! Wake up! It’s time to leave!”

Marinette slowly opened her eyes. 

“G’mornin Ninno.”

Nino blinked and them said, “did you just call me _‘Ninno’?_ ”

“Nooooooo...”

”Uh-huh. Right. Anyways, your brother is waiting for you outside. He says to quickly get dressed, because the faster you get dressed, the faster you leave.”

she smiled and thanked him. 

“Tikki?” She whispered, scared it was all a dream. 

“Right here!” She sighed in relief. 

“Oh, I was almost as scared as I was when I lost the bee... miraculous....”

Tikki gasped. 

“Tikki? What is it-?”

Oh. 

Oh. 

Ohhhhhh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry if it’s short, I am a bit tired but decided to update anyways.   
> My life has been pretty hectic, starting a new school year (I live in Australia, so our school year starts in Febuary or something), and also I have been working on Camilla, and on top of both of those things is homework, and studying super hard for an entrance exam I did recently (still waiting on results, this is freaking torture T^T) and a bunch of other things. 
> 
> I will try to update more then once every what, four month has it been? But anyways, yeah imma just TRY.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and a Comment!  
> I love reading them!


End file.
